


Saving the guy I love and the world at the same time. Feels pretty right to me.

by riphunter



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier - Freeform, Erik Lehnsherr - Freeform, M/M, Sad Charles, Sad Erik, Sad everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riphunter/pseuds/riphunter
Summary: Erik has to make a difficult choice
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Saving the guy I love and the world at the same time. Feels pretty right to me.

Charles was used to getting separated from Erik in fights. Erik would go all in while Charles was best set in the aircraft. He already had a speech prepared for when Erik would come back and have wounds for Charles to tend to. He always expected Erik to come back to him. 

Erik always found a way out but his heart sank when he realized this would not be the case. There was no way for him to stop Shaw and get out in time. After subduing Shaw he reached out to Charles. He tried to hide his fear but he knew it was no use. 

“Erik, no there has to be another way”  
Erik shook his head and laughed to himself.   
“I wish there was Charles, I wish we had more time”  
“Erik don’t do this. I just can’t say goodbye. Not like this “  
“Saving the guy I love and the world at the same time. Feels pretty right to me.”  
“Erik stop. You can’t do this. There’s so much I have left to say”  
“Me too. Come to think of it I just did. I tried and we didn’t even notice”   
“Notice what?   
“A moment ago, that was the first time I said I love y-”

In that moment Charles would have preferred death than to be the one living.


End file.
